Someone for everyone
by CrayzGurl105
Summary: Strong-hearted Marceline Morgenstern has always fought hard for her father's love. Or any love for that matter. But when a stormy night and a heated father throw Marceline and her younger sister, Little Cassandra, out on the roads, the warm arms of the Institute welcome them in. Will Marceline's thrirt for love throw her into William Herondale? Or will her past get there first?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so my computer was being stupid and my tab button was being wack too, so its all indented funny. but I tried!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY INFERNAL DEVICES CHARACTERS OR STORY LINE. **

* * *

Hurriedly, mother had shoved Cassandra and I out the door with our already packed bags, hats, coat, gloves, boots and identical heart shaped golden lockets. The last words she said to us were all we had to keep us warm in the rain.  
"My little Cassie, whatever happens, your smile will light up any situation. And my dear, CeCe, no matter the situation, follow your instincts. Your father and I shall make amends and seek you out as soon as we can. Just please," She kissed the crowns of our heads. "Please stay safe." And with that, she shut the door with a bang.  
Little Cassie and I stared at the shut door in shock. Had we just been thrown out? Quickly, my infamous killer instincts kicked in.  
"Maybe we can-" Cassie, being only 6 years of age, reached for the door handle in hopes of escaping the cold, but I held her back.  
"You heard mother, we must seek out the Branwells." With Cassie in tow, I lightly jogged to our horse. Hoisting her onto Dawn first, I deftly climbed up after. As I did, I saw Cassie's eyes shining with unshed tears. "Oh, sweetheart. Mama just wanted to calm papa down without us around. Come on, how about you show me how well you know your colors." I suggested to keep her mind off of this. Dark, shining eyes peered back at me accompanying a heart-warming grin. Short, black curls bounced as she nodded eagerly. Like she had been taught, she gripped the saddle and I dug my heels into Dawn. Mother, whatever you do, stay safe.  
O.o.O  
Little Cassie shivered hard as we ran for the door of the London Institute. Her little hands banged on the door along with mine and my heart clenched. The loose sleeves of her dress and coat exposed only a bit of the runes father had put on her. Despite her only being three, he insisted she was strong enough and ready to train. Sadly, she was right, but a little thing like her didn't need to be that aware of the harshness of the world. As the door opened, I nearly fainted with relief.  
A broad shouldered, muscular man dressed in servant's wear opened the door and as soon as his eyes fell upon us his expression turned into that of pure and utter concern, but he didn't invite us inside. My knuckles turned white as I clutched our luggage in desperation.  
"What is your business?" he asked none too kindly.  
"Hello, sir. I am Marceline Morgenstern and this is my little sister Cassandra. We are nephilim, but our mother has thrown as out of our home until further notice. Our understanding is that this is the London Institute for Nephilim. All we need is a place to stay. Please, sir." I blurted out my story as I pleaded silently with my eyes. As though he accepted my predicament, he stepped back from the doorway and gently led us in. Kindly, he took our bags.  
"Thank you, sir, for letting us inside." Cassie explained regally.  
"No thanks are necessary, but please, call me Cyril. Everyone does." The servant told us as we followed him. Cassie seemed to like his kindness for she flashed him her favorite little grin.  
"Okay, Mr. Cyril." She squeaked. He looked away, but not before I saw his smile. Cassie seemed to ooze natural charm. Then there was I who needed as much as I could get. We followed this man for not too long until we came upon a very cozy looking drawing room. It held no one.  
"Please, misses. make yourselves comfortable while I fetch my masters." He told us and bowed out. Cassie all but ran to make herself cozy in front of the burning fire and I couldn't help but join her. As I did, the questions started coming.  
"Do you think mother will be okay?" Cassie asked me. For her to be only six years of age, father's hard discipline and training had aged her many years more. Where most children would play in the park, Cassie would practice writing and reading. The little genius could read aloud, but she said the words jumbled in her head. And at the moment, writing in print was much easy. It's just cursive she needs practice. Along with her natural smarts, she has also exceeded her training by two years.  
Then there was me; quiet, reserved daughter of Alexander Morgenstern. My name seemed to be a well kept secret for my father's reason of 'If people knew of your natural skill, many would try to duplicate it.' He took more pride in my abilities than I did, but complaining would earn me none but horrors. My father made me keep my hair at chins length for battle purposes. Regardless of my age, which was indeed 17, I had long completed the required courses of a well-trained Nephilim. Now my courses consisted of battles with my father who did not make habit of mercy. Alexander did not stop the fight until something was broken or I had any other fatal injury. We battled twice a day, every day and said it would not stop until I could defeat him. And even after a whole year, I had not succeeded. However, in any other battle, I had never failed. But the many scars upon my body would lead others to think otherwise; especially the defined scar running along the width of my throat. That is what happens when you get distracted in battle, my father told me as my blood pooled out around me.  
"I know mother will be fine." I finally answered, hoping my dark eyes didn't give anything away. Father went on his rampages once a week, but he had never threatened mother before. Something told me it might be a little more serious than usual, but us being there wouldn't help him.  
"No you don't, Cece. But if she's going to die, I would at least like to know." Cassie said to me. My throat went dry as I tried to respond, but I was saved by a petite woman that entered the room. Everyone knew this woman because of her title; Charlotte Branwell, head of the London Institute. I rose off the ground and Cassie followed suit.  
"Well you must be sisters." Charlotte noted. "And I am Charlotte Branwell."  
"I know. My father has heard of you; Alexander Morgenstern." Her features turned from one of recognition to worry.  
"Oh dear. I didn't know he had children. I fear you have had a strict upbringing from what I know of him." She guessed with her eyebrows knit in worry.  
"Uh, yes. I suppose. But we needn't speak of such. I am most regretful that we have dropped upon you like this, but my mother-" I began to explain. Charlotte held up her hand.  
"You need not explain yourselves to me. All I see are two sweet young shadowhunters that are in need of a home for the night and some dry clothes. After dinner, if you still wish to confide your story in me, than you must. But you both need a warm bath to clear your heads. There shall be no argument otherwise." Charlotte instructed none too kindly. As she rung for her maid, Sophie. My relief must've been evident from my change in posture for she smiled at us and then Cassie flashed her back with her famous grin that could melt hearts.  
"Thank you, Miss Charlotte. I'm Cassie. Just so you know." Cassie introduced brightly. Charlotte shook with a content chuckle.  
"Hello, Miss Cassie." Charlotte responded.  
"My apologies, madam. I am Marceline." I introduced formally.  
"Nonsense. It is a pleasure to meet you both." She nodded curtly. Before either of could respond, a tall, pretty servant girl with a defined scar across her cheek. This must be Sophie. "Sophie, Marceline and her younger sister, Cassandra will be staying here until further notice. Please bathe and dress them in dry clothes. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. And I shall introduce you to the rest of the group at dinner as soon as you are ready." Charlotte instructed.  
"Sounds marvelous. And thank you for everything, Miss Branwell." I curtsied and Cassie did the same, then we followed Sophie out as she grabbed our luggage. As we traveled through the halls, I couldn't help but marvel at the fanciness of it all. Every inch of the wallpapers and paints were deftly applied and every piece of furniture and torch was placed perfectly. Knowing Cassie, she was already planning her next drawing as we walked. As I looked at her, I was assured. When Cassie was deep in thought, her eyebrows furrowed as she drummed her fingers along her skirts; her fingers itching to get started. But manners always came first with this one as she jogged to walk beside her.  
"Hi, Miss Sophie! I'm Cassie." Cassie introduced brightly. Sophie, expectedly, smiled down at the little one at her elbow.  
"Hello, miss. Pleased to meet you." Sophie greeted kindly.  
"Back at you! And thank you for helping us tonight." Cassie thanked her.n  
"Never mind it. It is my duty, miss." Sophie responded as I followed them down another corridor. Cassie giggled.  
"My mother says its not nice to use bathroom words." Cassie's eyes sparkled. Sophie shook with reluctant laughter.  
"You are quite the little girl, miss Cassie." Sophie said none too kindly. Cassie grinned up at her pleased as Sophie opened a door for us. "Would you like separate rooms or the same?" Sophie asked us.  
"I would prefer the same room." I told her. "And thank you, Sophie." I thanked her as I passed her into the room.  
"You are far too polite. It is nothing." Sophie waved off our thanks. The room was large and warm and the bed looked just as comfortable. Although, there was one tub."Cassie will bathe first. I would like to warm up a little before dinner, if that is alright." I told Sophie.

"But you are all wet-" Sophie began to protest.

"I understand that, so I will change, but I really do not need a bath just yet." I told her. Reluctantly, Sophie agreed.

* * *

Eh. Terrible ending but I decided to spilt what looooooooong part I had in half. Depending on the reviews, I might keep it going. so please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Some Will and CeCe romance! I couldn't bare it when only one of these luscious boys got the girl, so Will, looks like you find your match. 3

I didnt mention this but this takes place just after Jem and Tessa announced their engagement. So pretend none of that action happens just yet!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY INFERNAL DEVICES CHARACTERS OR STORY LINE.**

* * *

Before she bathed Cassie, she helped me into a violet and white lace dress that my mother had packed, dried my hair and brushed it as much as possible before pinning in back and slipped my feet into comfortable slippers. Immediately, I proceeded for the door.

"Wait, miss." Sophie called. "There are other members of this household you have yet to meet." She warned me.

"Thank you for warning me, Sophie. I shall keep on the lookout." And with a nod of my head, I left the room. I had never had a servant so much taller than me. It was strange because every servant I had known was frail and small, this one had an air about her. Clearing my head, I decided to walk to my right. By habit, I rubbed my wrists to make sure my blades were still softly hidden away in my invisible cuffs. My father had invented the device. My father had created a pair of earrings for Cassie with a ninja star hidden within each. He said you could never know when an enemy appeared.

Lost in thought, I began to just stroll and adore the grandness of it all. I could only imagine how lovely it would be to live in a house of such grandness. Not to say mine wasn't, but this was astounding. As I turned another corner, I came nose to chest with a muscular individual I should've seen. My forehead collided and I stumbled back a step and strong arms held me steady as I slowly lifted my sparkling blue eyes framed by dark curls laughed down at me.

"Oh..." I breathed.

"Oh?" His voice held much mockery making my cheeks burn bright. Oh dear he was gorgeous. As I was taught, I took a deep breath and every emotion dulled.

"My apologies, sir." I told him.

"Sir? Well no one has ever taken me that seriously." A bright grin broke out across his face meant to melt hearts. Mine remained intact.

"But I'm William, William Herondale." He introduced.

"Marceline Morgenstern." I returned. A puzzled look passed over his face.

"I didn't know Roderick had a kid." William told me.

"No one does besides my mother, you, Charlotte, him and his children." I emphasized the plural version of child. "My little sister Cassie is bathing."

"Little? By how much?" He asked.

"She's six, so 11 years.". I told him and he grinned again.

"You are the same age as I, Miss Morgenstern. And I would love to meet the other." he said kindly.

"You will soon enough." Taking that as a sufficient end to this third degree, I tried to step around him, but he cut me off.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Exploring, I suppose." I answered. He rolled his eyes.

"I meant in the Institute." He clarified.

"Cassie would be delighted to tell you." I snarled. If there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was questions. Taking this as a hint to back off, he stepped back to let me go and I stormed off. It took him allow 30 seconds to call after me.

"Wait!" He called. Stiffly, I stopped. Oh my god. "Do you know where you're going?" He questioned me. Pursing my lips, I gave a sigh of defeat.

"I guess not, Mister Herondale." I surrendered.

"I thought as much. Come on," He offered his arm. "It couldn't kill to be a little early to supper." I had just met the man he was already offering to escort me to a meal formally. My mother would've wanted me to do something a little whimsical, in a way, so I lightly placed my arm in is.

"Do I really look that trustworthy? For all you knew, I could have had much worse intentions." William continued to tease me. Again, he had caused me to blush.

"I thought. I wasn't really. I hadn't meant-" I stuttered. Williams's grin grew with each blunder. I decided to give up and walk away in hopes of escaping the humility.

"I was only teasing you, Miss Morgenstern." He called as he caught up with me. "Dear me you need to loosen up a little."

"Did your mother ever teach you it isn't polite to poke fun where it isn't welcome?" I bit back at him, ignoring his jab about loosening me up. Again, he led me in a direction before he talked.

"My mother actually taught me how to 'poke fun', was it?" He continued to mock me.

"Well maybe if your mother hadn't had been so whimsical, she wouldn't have dropped you as a baby." I insulted.  
"Oh dear," William looked horrified. "I had never thought James would tell a soul." Sarcasm dripped heavily off his words. Rolling my eyes, I had to admit his company was preferred.

"Who is James?" I asked him.

"My parabtai, who also lives here. You shall be introduced soon enough." He told me.

"Oh. My father says parabtai are for weak minded Nephilim." I recited before I could shut my mouth.

"Your father seems absolutely delightful." He said dryly as he stared ahead. My lips twitched.

"So I've been told. But without him, I wouldn't be the shadow hunter I am." I told him. Now that I thought about it, I was glad he went so hard on me.

"Admirable, no doubt." He complimented. "I am to assume that little sister of yours is much like you."

"Hardly. Very different in every way. Besides looks." I said remembering our identical features.

"What is her name?"

"Cassie. I mean, Cassandra." I corrected myself.

"Oh? If you have a nickname for her, what is hers for you?" He asked.

"Cece." I smiled to myself remembering the day. She had just learned how to speak and one of the words I was trying to teach her was my name. I learned quickly it was too long so I settled for Marcie. It sounded like a growl and the only part I could make out was Ce. So I taught her Cece instead and it has stuck ever since.

"Cece," Will grinned. "I like that. Mind if I call you that?"

"Very much." I snarled. His eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Well that's just too bad, CeCe." He teased me. I scowled at him.

"cute coming from one so little." He continued to tease me. I blushed and looked away.

"5'5 is hardly little." I defended.

"Well when the offender is 6'1, it is quite small." This bickering was amusing him to no end.

"I'm glad you find my discomfort amusing, Mister Herondale." Anger oozed off my words.

"What do you find amusing?" He asked.

"Arrogant bastards getting the sense knocked clear out their minds." I snapped. His eyes widened.

"Words so ugly from one so pretty." He said in mock disbelief. I blinked. Pretty?

"Hurry up and get me to the dining room, Herondale." I snarled

"no "mister"? You're finally warming up to me." He bounced with glee. To my utter disdain, my lips twitched with the forming of a smile. William Herondale might be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is the result of a terrible writers block.

I knew what I wanted to happen, but it was all spilling out too fast for me to organize it all. Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit more tidy.

**I DO NOT KNOWN ANY INFERNAL DEVICES CHARACTERS OR MATERIAL.**

* * *

William and I finally made it to the dining hall. To my surprise, Cassie had beaten me there already animatedly engrossed in a conversation with a silver haired, pale boy who seemed to be just as into the conversation as she was.

The boy was quite peculiar looking for he lacked the usual color of a person. His hair was silver. His skin was pale. His eyes were silver as well. Though despite such, he was appealing to the eye. The way he spoke with Cassie struck my heart in a warm, affectionate way. At the moment, I decided I liked him; unlike my first opinion of the Herondale boy.

Also seated at the table was Charlotte. Here, there was an air about her that spoke of a warrior. Completely unlike the man seated next to her. He seemed of the whimsical type, a playful sort; though very likable nonetheless.

Then there was a girl. I noticed how Will's eyes lingered on hers and how a flash of brief uncertainty deigned within hers as she spotted me. How I wished I could decode the silent conversation. She was pretty, no doubt, and on the rather tall side. Her eyes were grey, but in no way were they dull. They were enticing, nonetheless. and her hair framed her face perfectly. A note was taken in my head to get to know this girl.

"William, I see you've met Ms. Morgenstern." Charlotte nodded towards us as we joined them. I sat across from Cassie and next to the pretty tall girl.

"Indeed, I have. A rather serious one, she is. Hasn't laughed a single note. Tis' unheard of in my presence." Williams held up his ridiculous, amused act as he spoke none unkindly about me. My cheeks heated slightly.

"Your shenanigans do grow tiresome. I cannot blame her." The silver haired boy gave me a kind smile. I did not return it.

"Do introduce yourselves." Charlotte prompted. I came to know that the silver haired boy was Jem, Will's parabtai. The pretty, tall girl was Tessa, not a shadowhunter, but not quite a warlock and engaged to Jem. And then Henry, Charlotte's husband.

"Nice to meet you." I nodded.

"That's what I said when I met them too!" Cassie said cheerfully. The table beamed at the little joy before us. I had to beam too. Cassie was my happiness in one being.

"Showing of your manners, no doubt." I teased her lightly. She giggled as she nodded eagerly.

"So what brings you here?" Henry asked me.

"My dad-" Cassie began. I silenced her with my look. She shrunk.

"A bit of time away from home." Hopefully, the hard set of my eyes was enough to end the inquisition. Nope. Not for Will Herondale.

"Highly doubtful. I hear Roderick is a real hot tempered fellow. Does your appearance have something to do with that?" Will knew he was hitting close to the mark.

"Will-" Charlotte began.

"No, Ms. Branwell." I silenced her gently. "Yes, in fact it does. Though seeing as my father is known for his rather firey temper, wouldn't you think his daughter would've inherited it as well?" I threatened him. Though he only grinned.

"Feisty. I bet you can throw a mean parasol." Will mocked me. My daggers shot from my sleeves.

"Try me." I snarled. Will looked immensely amused and that just about did me over until Cassie interfered.

"Please don't provoke her. Dad says to only use anger on the battlefield." Cassie pleaded.

"So I presume you are an exceptional fighter." Will continued to mock me.

"I won't hesitate to kill you, Herondale." I snarled. Will erupted in laughter. Before anyone could blink, I was over the table pressing him to the ground with a dagger at his throat and one at his ribs. HIs eyes still danced with humor.

"What is so funny?" I demanded.

"You, my precious Lily." He winked. Grunting in disdain, I rose off of him and returned to my seat. Everyone stared unblinkingly between us.

"Tell me I'm wrong but," Jem cleared his throat. "No one would stop her from killing him." The table laughed, but I did not. One thing still resided in my mind; who was this Herondale that dare challenge a Morgenstern?


End file.
